The Printer Incident
by CatOfWater
Summary: So...sorry I should be working on Kingdom Come right now... BUT I DONT CARE! This is a short story about a theory of mine...about JAY. I KNOW RIGHT? Even I never saw this coming. Anyway, please read! It's really funny (I hope) ENJOY! XD


The Printer Incident

A crackfic...Jay finds out he's adopted and he and Lloyd search a website for his birth certificate. This is a theory I had...you know in Wu's memories he has Jay hair, and in Garmadon's memories, Garmadon has Lloyd hair? Please read! Really funny! ;D

"What's your real name?" Lloyd asked, scrolling through the website.

"How am I supposed to know!?" I yelled.

"Uh..birthday. Date of birth." he suggested.

"Jan 11 2002. I think."

"Hmmm. There!" he exclaimed, and pointed to a picture of a baby in a blue beanie. "Is this you?"

I groaned, staring at my pudgy little face. "Yes." Lloyd clicked the link next to the picture and a birth certificate popped up.

"Yeah!" Lloyd whooped. Then he stopped. "Uh oh…" I stared at the certificate.

"We have to delete this." I said, still in shock.

"Uh...yeah." Lloyd agreed.

"No! That's not how you do it!" I yelled, trying to grab the mouse.

"I know!" He yelled back and jerked the mouse away from me. Soon we were fighting over the mouse and keyboard, screaming at eachother.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" Cole's voice said from the hallway.

"YES!" We both screamed. I heard his footsteps shuffle away quickly. A new tab popped up on the screen. It read 'print' at the top. I fought harder for the mouse. We were both clicking and yelling and typing. Then I heard the printer give a loud whirr. We froze. I looked at the printer, then Lloyd, then the screen. The mouse was hovering over the 'print' button, and it had obviously clicked it. The number of how many times it would print read: '6,723,498,754,601' Then the paper started spewing out of the printer.

"Oh no." We said in unison.

Zane POV

Cole shuffled into our room.

"Hello Cole."

"Hi Zane. Don't go into the office. Something...weird is going on in there."

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. I walked into the hallway, and saw the office room door firmly closed. The sound of screaming and the printer were to be heard inside.

"Hello?" I knocked.

"KAI?" Lloyd shouted.

"No. It is Zane." I replied.

"Don't come in!" Jay yelled.

"Are you sure? I could be of some assistance." I said, already starting to pick the lock.

"NO!" They both screamed. I picked the lock and the door swung open. I was met with a huge pile of papers, Jay, Lloyd, and a malfunctioning printer. I widened my eyes and locked the door behind me. The printer was spewing out more papers by the second. Jay was at the computer typing in codes, and Lloyd was hitting the printer with his fists, and jamming buttons on the pad.

I picked up a paper from the floor and read it.

Jason Garmadon

Date of Birth:Jan 11th 2002

Father: Wu Garmadon

Mother: Misako Darkwood

Gender: Male

I dropped the paper and ran over to Lloyd. He stared at me in shock.

"You-"

"Let me try." I interrupted. I typed every button in every combination and nothing happened. I pressed the off button frantically, but nothing happened.

"Hey, you okay?" Kai asked from outside.

"Yeah." Nya agreed from the other side of the door.

"YES!" We yelled in unison. "PLEASE GO AWAY!"

"Nope." Nya said stubbornly. I heard Kai mutter something and walk away, though. Jay ran over to us and started to try and hack the printer, and I ran over to the computer.

"Oh s***." I gasped as I looked at the number of times it would print. I typed in codes furiously trying to either reduce the number of papers or make the printing stop altogether. Lloyd was trying to unplug the printer but it appeared to be stuck. Jay ran over and shoved me out of the chair. Then a sudden breeze swooped into the room, and I saw Kai perched on the edge of the open window, reading a piece of paper.

"Wha…?" He gasped, then grinned. "Nya has to see this." He leaped over the pile of papers to the door.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOO!" Jay screamed. Kai smirked and opened the door, letting Nya in. He closed the door behind her.

"Whoa." She picked up a piece of paper. "What!?" She shouted, looking up.

"I know right?" Kai laughed.

"How is this FUNNY?" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh, just great!" Jay exclaimed. "Now all we need is COLE to-"

"Did someone say my name?" Cole walked in. Jay screamed in fury and kicked the printer. It fell over sideways and stopped.

"HALLELUJAH!" Shrieked Lloyd. The printer started spitting papers out. "Are you kidding me?" I ran over and locked the door. I heard a knock, and Garmadon's voice came through the wood.

"Hey, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, dad. Just...a problem with the printer. Would you mind getting Wu and Mom for us please?" Lloyd said.

"Uh...sure." There was another knock, and I opened the door for Wu and Misako, then slammed it shut.

"What is this…?" Wu started.

"I don't know, DAD!" Jay shrieked.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Wu stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about." He finished quickly.

"Yeah RIGHT!" Jay waved a certificate in his face. "WHAT!"

"Why are you upset, dear?" Misako Asked. "If we hadn't...you know, then you wouldn't exist. And now your Lloyd's brother, too."

"Wait...Dad doesn't know about this, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Um...no."

"Then…" He gestured to the printer. As soon as Misako layer eyes on it, the printer knew it was dead. Her eyes blazed, and *bill Cosby voice* her head started crackin' open, and she was shakin' and shakin' and all her hairs were fall in' out, *okay, normal narrative* she ran over and threw the printer out the window.

"Well." She said. "That solves that problem."

I know they would run out of paper but...Uh...ITS A MAGICAL PRINTER! Yeah, that's it. Magical. Hah! Proved all you critics wrong! ;D k, I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review! Was it funny?

~CatOfWater


End file.
